Perder la cabeza
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Morfeo/Alyssa] Morfeo, te quiero. No me abandones, te lo suplico, no ahora que te he encontrado.


**Título:** Perder la cabeza

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Morfeo/Alyssa (OTP suprema)

 **Sinopsis:** Morfeo, te quiero. No me abandones, te lo suplico, no ahora que te he encontrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de AG Howard, autora del fenómeno _Susurros_.

 **Advertencia:** LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA NO ME PERTENECE. Es de la propiedad de "thismagicallove".

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Podría decirse que está situado en Engaños, pero no sería del todo cierto. Esta pequeña historia es una forma de ver lo que Alyssa siente por Morfeo y se niega a aceptar.

* * *

 **perder la cabeza**

 **capítulo único**

— _Morfeo, te quiero._

Lágrimas cubrieron su pequeño rostro magullado mientras se aferraba con una fuerza inexistente a los brazos malheridos de Morfeo que, incluso después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, desde la traición a la comprensión, le seguían transmitiendo una protección singular, era la lógica del País de las Profundidades, pensó Alyssa tras ocultarse en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Morfeo, una lógica ilógica que amaba con locura y que la asustaba con la misma fuerza.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa que dolió horrores, pero que también la calmó porque había aparecido tras sentir la calidez de su cuerpo unida al olor a regaliz y a tabaco, era como estar en el paraíso, un paraíso en mitad de una tormenta que no iba a desaparecer nunca, era como estar _en casa_.

Morfeo era su hogar, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? ¿por qué había necesitado perderle, no una sino varias veces, para darse cuenta? ¿por qué el mundo y el destino eran tan crueles que después de saber la verdad iba a volver a alejarse de él?

Lloró, sí, esta vez sus lágrimas serían escuchadas, todo el mundo en ese maldito infierno tenía que saber que perder a Morfeo le afectaba, que era peor que perder sus alas, esa parte esencial que la hacía ser una más en las profundidades, que era peor que perder la vida. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas mientras clavaba las uñas manchadas en sangre en la chaqueta destrozada de Morfeo, lloró como si no hubiera un mañana porque era así, porque perderle era como perder la razón de vivir, la razón principal de por qué seguía luchando en una guerra que estaba acabada, una guerra sin sentido.

— _Te quiero, estúpida polilla._

Una caricia, eso fue lo que notó en su cabeza rubia tras repetir lo que sentía contra la piel herida de Morfeo, una caricia fue lo que provocó que ella se apartase levemente del cuerpo de Morfeo, una caricia fue la razón por la que se atrevió a alejarse lo suficiente de Morfeo para poder comprobar que no había sido una alucinación, que Morfeo no se había ido, que estaba allí, sonriendo o intentándolo, seguramente pensando en una respuesta ingeniosa porque había escuchado perfectamente lo que ella había dicho y ella lo golpearía, sí, eso es lo que haría para después decirle que se lo tenía muy creído por pensar que realmente había dicho que le quería en serio.

Pero no pasó. Morfeo solo sonrió, sus ojos, al igual que sus gemas, normalmente llenos de vida, estaban apagados de un tono casi grisáceo, recordándole a Alyssa que le había perdido para siempre, que esta vez nada lo salvaría de la muerte.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza pues temía que cualquier movimiento en falso provocase que Morfeo se le escurriera de entre sus manos. Quería echarse a llorar, pero ya no había más lágrimas, ni siquiera servía para eso, desde que su marca de nacimiento no emitía ningún poder, ella se había sentido inútil y patética, alguien con las manos atadas, incapaz de ayudar al amor de su vida, porque eso era lo que era Morfeo desde el principio: su alma gemela, su destino, el amor de su vida, la persona indicada para protegerla, enloquecerla y amarla con locura, y ella, simplemente, lo estaba dejando escapar.

— _Lo siento, mi rey._

—No lo sientas, mi reina. Siempre viviré en tu corazón, no vas a librarte de mí.

Y cerró los ojos, no volvió a abrirlos nunca. Alyssa estaba equivocada, sí que podía seguir llorando, sí que podía perderse en el cuerpo de Morfeo una última vez. No supo cómo ocurrió, pero alguien tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos y alejarla del cuerpo inerte de Morfeo para llevarla a un lugar seguro, tampoco estaba segura de que pasó después, de cómo escaparon de Cualquier Otro Lugar o de cómo el País de las Maravillas dejó de estar amenazado por Roja, pero lo que sí sabía es que ella nunca volvería a ser feliz, ni Jeb, ni su madre y tampoco su padre podrían ayudarla.

—Hola, pequeño.

Chessie apareció ante ella que no era del todo visible y se acurrucó en su cuello. Era el único que podía comprender su pérdida y llorar a su lado sin sentirse culpable de lo que había sucedido.

Cerró los ojos sabiendo que en sus sueños todo estaría bien porque Morfeo aparecería con alguna anécdota que contar o con algún truco para alterarla y enamorarla todavía más, si es que era posible. Gracias a Chessie era posible. No estaba bien, dormir y engañarse en sueños no era lo correcto, pero era lo único que le quedaba para no perder la cabeza.

—Morfeo, no me dejes…

 _"...por favor"._

 ** _¿fin?_**

 ** _supongo que sí._**


End file.
